


Sugartime

by Missy



Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), XFinity "A Holiday Reunion" Commercial
Genre: Baking, Double Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elliott decides to teach his alien friend how to bake Christmas cookies.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Sugartime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



When one finally sees their alien friend after thirty years, why not teach him how to make cookies? Elliott thought it was a reasonable idea, and E.T. seemed eager to learn.

He set the kids up with their own aprons, dough and cutters, then set aside a portion for E.T.

“Cookie dough,” Elliott explained, placing a large, chilly blob of the stuff in the center of the counter. E.T. rose an eyebrow, then poked at the dough with a finger.

Elliott grinned. “Roll it out like this,” he said, taking a flour-dusted pin and then squashing it flat. E.T. did as was requested of him, and then Elliott brought over the cookie cutters.

E.T. carefully pressed shapes out, then Elliott scooped them all out. His son and daughter gathered close to the oven, and after he slid them into the oven. Three sets of eyes watched in wonder as pale cookie bellies turned golden brown under the oven light.

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part,” Elliott told E.T, pulling the baked cookies out of the oven to cool. “We get to put frosting on them.”

E.T. made a joy-filled sound, and Elliott felt like the best best friend in the world.


End file.
